


We will make you see

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Very mild), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Tony, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nipple Play, Off-Screen Kink Negotiation, Oral Sex, PWP, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, Team as Family, Teasing, Top everyone else, Vibrators, avengers team feels, bareback, bdsm undertones, cockring, coming dry, smut with feels, strap ons, the team bonds through gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: Tony sometimes needed to be taken out of his head. The Avengers is here to help him with that.





	We will make you see

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shameless smut, enjoy.

 

Clint admired their handiwork, god this man could look beautiful and it was a wonder how he couldn’t see it himself

On day three of their collaboration with Jarvis had they finally decided that they had talked about everything that needed to be talked about. Jarvis had been monitoring Tony’s sexual history ever since he had been created, and he was the only one who cared for Tony more than they did, out of those that were here right now. If they had decided to talk everything out with Tony then there would be no doubt that the man would agree to things he didn’t want, out of a sheer sense of responsibilities and self-hatred. And this m thing happened to be only about Tony, and his wants, not what they wanted. It would be counterproductive if they listened to Tony. That would only just result in hurt. With Jarvis had they the opportunity to talk about safewords system, and what previous acts Tony had engaged in, and what he liked .

 

Clint had delighted in Steve’s face when the AI began talking about previous sexual activities that Tony had engaged in. Jarvis had helped them eliminate the bad ideas, and what would be considered as hard kinks by Tony. Luckily, they were all apparently pretty similar in what they liked and didn’t like, so the planning of what they would need was rather easy.

 

Now, Steve wasn’t a prude. But he was still new to his whole century, so it was understandable that there would be some things he was uncertain or unnerved by. Personally, Clint thought he handled it quite well, despite his 40’s sensibilities. Of course, at the beginning he had blushed bright red every time something remotelyrelating to what they were doing turned up, but after the first time began he to get his bearings. And on the last day, he even chimed in with some of his own ideas. Which was considering a huge success by everyone.

Some days later when they had gotten everything prepared, rose Tony from his workshop completely unaware of what kind of scene awaited him when he reached his penthouse.

That had been about an hour ago. Tony was shocked, to say the least. But who wouldn’t be when you arrived at your floor to see your teammates half-naked or completely naked. He made to go back down. Partly out of shock but also because he didn’t think this was for him, or that he was worthy of this. They had been prepared for this. In truth they had been prepared for every scenario this could muster, that was how much they all wanted this. They didn’t want anything to go wrong. 

 

They had moved Tony’s kingsized bed out into the living-room. Steve had done most of the work, but when it showed that even a super soldier couldn't carry the gigantic bed reached they a dead-end. At least that was until Bruce had volunteered to hulk out, which was a huge step up considering that when they first started this team some months ago, Bruce wouldn’t even consider hulking out unless it was an absolute emergency. For him to put this out there, to trust himself enough that he wouldn’t hurt them,and to trust them that they wouldn’t hurt him was something that had been an inconceivable thing that most of them had just dreamed about.

 

With the help of Hulk moving the bed that they were now guiding Tony onto was an easy thing to do.

 

“Tony”- Steve waited for Tony’s attention to shift back to him before he started explaining to him how he could make this all stop if he didn’t want it. Tony’s focus had been all over the room, his brain still trying to comprehend that this was something that was going to happen. Steve was afraid that it was only the reassuring smiles the team flashed him was the reason that Tony thought this wasn’t a joke. “This is the red yellow green system, Jarvis said you were familiar with it. If you agree to be fucked by every one of us, then you will get down on that bed. If you don’t want this then say it now. You can always safe word and we will not hate you for it. Understand?”

 

At Tony’s slight nod, but a nod nonetheless began they to move. Tony was still stiff, but when more hands pushed him down lost his body all the stiffness. Like this was everything it had ever desired and more. it shrank in on itself. It was a beautiful sight to witness. Seeing Tony lose some of all his pent-up energy and anxiety, letting himself have this.

 

They were gentle, so different from what was about to come. Natasha secured his right hand in a padded cuff fastened together with velcro. It was easily breakable but that was the whole point. To take him out of his head he needed directives. Clear lines for what he could and couldn’t do. Tony wasn’t one to follow orders but it had shown that sometimes the best thing to keep him calm, was to give him orders, something he could work his way towards.Now they didn’t want to keep him only calm, they wanted to break him. To make him beg for their cocks and to be fucked. He needed that to be able to get out of his head and escape the thoughts about space and dying. They wanted to give that to him. If this went well then hopefully more than once.

 

Clint had secured the other wrist, a thin chain was ranging from the bedpost to Tony’s wrists. There was little give in it, not too much so he could move, but enough that it wasn’t hurting him. Tony knew this was because they needed him to lie there and just take it. Steve and Bruce secured his legs, while Thor stripped down his thighs so he couldn’t thrust up into anything. Natasha that was better versed in this thing secured the spreader bar.

 

Tony was now spread on the bed not able to do anything. They just needed the finishing touch. Natasha procured it from the bag she had brought. She had thought a lot about this, but at last, she decided that if she was going to do this, then she was going to do it right. That also meant keeping in touch with Tony and his color. This was not something she wanted to screw up.

 

“What is your color sweetie”-She asked while waving the blindfold in front of him, so he couldn’t misunderstand her.

 

“Green Tash.”

 

God this was doing things to everyone. Not only did Tony look unbelievable hot but his tone already had a throaty wine to it. She wasted no time and quickly put the cloth over Tony’s eyes.

 

Tony looked so open and vulnerable and they hadn’t even gotten his clothes of yet. In their haste to get Tony down had they forgotten that if they needed to continue this. Then preferably there would be no clothes involved. They fought silently over who got to take his pants off. Clint won - well technically Natasha did since no one would dare to oppose her regarding anything, but she let him have the victory. She knew that Clint wanted to thank Tony for giving him a new home, but as emotionally constipated as he was, this was the only way where he was served an opportunity to show it.

 

Clint pulled Tony’s shirt up and being the expert he was used his hands to open Tony’s button and fly at the same time. As mediocre as it sounds it was not an easy feat when you were busy being completely involved in mapping every inch of Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony made a keening voice, affected by Clint’s careful kissing and sucking on his tender skin. Clint had now gotten his pants off, and everyone in the room was awaiting eagerly for Tony’s boxer briefs to fall to the floor. He was already half hard standing tall and proud.

 

They were a little more in trouble with getting his shirt off him, not wanting to untie the cuffs fearing that it would break the spell they had all fallen under. Steve taking initiative tore up the shirt, making good use of his superior strength. Something which definitely turned Tony on, based on how his penis was now fully hard. Everyone wanted Tony at that moment, but they had talked through everything and made a very detailed plan they needed to stick to.

 

“Jesus fuck, it should be sinful how good you look right now Tones” Clint was definitely admiring their handiwork. Many other scenarios coming to him. Tony on his knees begging for his cock. Tony writhing on the bed with nowhere to go, tied down so thoroughly he couldn’t even thrust up. If he moved too much then he would break the velcro that tightened his cuffs together, and they had a big emphasis on the kind of punishment that would involve for Tony.

 

Tony made a disbelieving sound, not yet far enough that he could get out of his head that was full of self-loathing and bad memories.

 

It broke all of their hearts a little to hear how much he doubted himself, but that was why they were here. A goal was set and they were all stubborn enough to want to see it through to the end. But in truth, they would have done this, even without all the stubbornness.

 

Clint was quick to assure Tony and everyone around him, that was finally beginning to completely comprehend how deep down this went. “We will make you see”

 

Natasha started to finger Tony open. Tony’s mouth falls open, his lower lip being indented where he had begun to bite it. Bruce couldn’t resist the urge to run his forefinger along it. Tony’s mouth fell open on reflex making Bruce smile at how eager Tony was already, even though they hadn’t even started.

 

Natasha moved her fingers in an out of him in a slow rhythm. She was deliberately evading Tony’s prostate. For now, they needed to spread him open enough, and they needed for him to get lost in the sensations of it all. Tony tried to move his hips backward enough to get her fingers to that special place but found that he couldn’t. The spreader bar and the leather around his hip secured him firmly in place. He made a strangled whine showing his displeasure. Natasha smiled enjoying the sense of being in complete power over someone who was used to always having to be in power.

 

She moved up to kiss him, not able to hold herself back any longer. She wondered why the others hadn’t taken advantage of this yet, but when she looked around she saw why. They were all a bit starstruck, not fully comprehending that this was happening. Steve was more flushed than he had been during their talk, obviously enjoying the sight before him.

 

She took the lead in their kiss. Tony having the disadvantage of not being able to see stretched out his neck to capture her lips, trying to insert some sense of control. But Natasha was not having that. She joined their lips once more, the shock of sudden lips upon his own made it so he hadn’t closed them yet, and Natasha seized the opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth. She took and she took, not giving time to take air. Pulling out first when they both nearly was out of breath, and then a little beyond. Her fingers moving in and out of Tony’s hole faster and faster in tandem with her kissing. When she finally pulled away was Tony’s lips hot and flushed red. She smiled brightly down at him, knowing that he couldn’t see it but still feeling happy and elated enough to let down some of her walls.

 

“He’s ready to be fucked,” Natasha says, licking her lips. Everyone stood at attention then. They had, of course, made an order of who should go first, but everyone still wanted Tony too much, and the wait for it was hell.

 

She made notice that most of them had stripped down to nothing. Bruce was still wearing his trousers, still feeling a little self-conscious then. Steve had disregarded every notion she had had that he would feel a little out of place in this and was already beginning to fisting his cock. Thor had opened his pants slightly and moved his fingers up and down lightly. Every one of them had moved to the arranged furniture they had moved before this began so it fit with Tony’s bed being in the middle so everyone could see.

 

“I’m up first for fucking your tight little hole Tony” It was important for Steve that Tony knew that he was here too. He had wanted to say sorry for how he behaved on the helicarrier, but he could never found the correct words. This he figured was as good a way as any.

 

Tony’s dick rises to press against his belly. Steve determined to get the show on the road wasted no time in lubing himself up, he didn’t want this to hurt Tony after all. Even with all of Natasha fingering and stretching it still took some before Steve could fully sheath himself inside Tony’s hole. His impressive girth doing wonders to Tony’s arousal that was now beginning to twitch.

 

“Also Tony. You can’t come before I give you permission”. This had been a big thing for all of them, and according to Jarvis Tony liked a bit of orgasm denial. They wanted Tony to relinquish control to them. To make him beg to come, to put that power into their hands.

 

“God Tony you’re so soft. Everyone should feel you like this” Steve’s tone is easy, not at all bothered by the slow pace he had been setting. Eyebrows go up around the room. Thor is fully hard but still only touching his cock with clothes in between. Bruce is doing the same, though he is fighting himself on whether he could move closer to Thor or if that would be considered weird by the god. Clint and Natasha are kissing each other, hot and wet, but never taking their eyes of what is going down in the center of the room.

 

Tony groans loudly and hanging his head down in a submissive pose. His fingers are digging into the sheet, his toes curl lightly and he is already breathing hard. The slow torturous pace is edging him on like they had planned.

 

Bruce gave up on feeling self-conscious and is now sitting on Thor’s legs. Dry humping Thor’s cock, while kissing him intently.

 

“Do you like this Tony. Knowing that I am taking my time with you” Steve fastened his pace a little “Or do you like hard and fast more. Do you fancy just lying down while you have to take it.”

 

Tony made an agreeing groan, so Steve kept the pace he had.

 

“Steve, Steve. Oh god. Steve” Tony says. His cock is pumping a little stream of pre-come.

 

Steve had seen the pre-come and knew that there weren’t going to be long before Tony couldn’t hold it in any longer. He looked over at Natasha, that was fingering herself lightly while kissing with Clint. He signaled to her that she needed to get something from the bag, but he didn’t want to say what. He didn’t want Tony to hear.

 

Luckily Natasha understood and pulled away from Clint to find the cock ring in the bag. She walked over to Steve. Well knowingly that she was completely bare for everyone in this room to see. No weapons on her at all. Surprisingly she found herself okay with that.

 

Steve put the silicone ring around Tony’s cock. Nearly making him come when he touched it. Tony gave a surprised gasp.

 

“Steveee. Please. Just” Tony trailed of when Steve quickened his pace a little more. He used his hands to lift Tony a little, so he had better access to Tony’s sweet spot.

 

He thrust in and out of Tony. Every other time he was hitting Tony’s sweet spot making Tony cry out and writhe beautifully on the bed.

 

Steve’s hands were going to leave dark imprints on Tony’s hips the next day, but neither men could bring themselves to care much for it.

 

In Steve’s pace, and Tony clinching down on him, didn’t it take long before Steve finally came. Quietly holding still for a moment. His fingers scratching on Tony’s back. Up and down. Grabbing his cheeks and then up again. It takes him a while to come back to himself. But he finally steps back and pulls out. His expression is happy. He collapses on one of the couches completely blissed out and happy, but still watching Tony writhe on the bed.

 

 

Clint has no problem with getting himself inside of Tony, he is still gaping from Steve’s cock.

 

“I wonder if your hole will ever be able to close after this”. he punctuates it by setting a slow rhythm, that he intends to keep contrary to Steve that got affected and couldn’t hold it. “After this, your hole will always be ready to take some of our cocks. Never. Closing. At. All”

 

He tugs on Tony’s hair hard, pulling his head forward. Keeping it there while he kisses him thoroughly and hard, never relenting. Pushing the limits much like Natasha did.

 

Natasha knows Clint. And she has been on the receiving end of that slow fuck that he was so good at more than a few times. Clint was good at taking her out of her head, and she sees that she was right on that the same technique would work for Tony as well.

 

She is still lazily fingering herself open. Bruce and Thor have now proceeded to take all of their clothes off, and Thor is giving Bruce the blowjob of his life based on his breathy expression. Steve isn’t yet fully there, still riding the flow of endorphins.

 

Over on the bed is Clint unrelenting. He is biting into the flesh of Tony’s sensitive neck and leaving hickeys all over making Tony gasp every time he is coming back. He goes down with his teeth on Tony’s collarbones, hip, and ribs. After he licks and sucks until a purple mark is forming. Quite a few of them is above the collar, well knowing that these are something that Tony would not be able to hide. He is marking their territory. All the while he never quickens his pace. It’s the same pace. Slowly in and out. Hitting the prostate every time. Slow enough that it can be considered torture.

 

“Clint. Please. Please”- Tony is writhing in agony and arousal. Trying to move his hips enough back and forth to make it quicker himself, the cuffs making that impossible. Tries to move his hands to touch his cock, that is twitching wildly begging for someone to touch it. He is begging now. Throaty and breathless, a low whine as he begs shamelessly. Willingly letting them see him like this. Letting them take control. Giving him up completely, and trusting that they will put him back together again.

 

Natasha’s fingers have now begun a slow tease. Almost the same pace as Clint, but not quite. Pressing hard and slow. She realizes how wet she has become from watching Tony spread for cock, to see Tony so hot and bothered. Her cunt is clenching in waves, she lifts her hips for better movement and now she is moving at a much quicker pace. Enough to leave her out of breath. She comes the same moment Clint does. Come spurting inside Tony’s ass where it had before been covered by Steve’s. Natasha is carried away by the heat, lost in the blissful waves of pleasure. She collapses back against the couch, looking over to the Bruce and Thor that too are covered in come.

 

Tony is still squirming on the bed. Begging to come, to be touched.

 

Natasha carries a water bottle over to him and tells him to drink. He drinks greedily. “Good boy”, she says as an afterthought. Tony’s eyes go dark with lust, so she knew she made the correct call. She gives him a quick kiss. Assuring him that they are here for him. To make him feel great.

 

Steve has now joined the other two, and they are now enjoying each other's mouths while they watch as she prepares to fuck Tony. Thor is pumping Steve’s cock. There is a high red flush on their cheeks. Obvious arousal for his teammates. Steve is arching up against Thor.And Steve is sucking on Bruce’s impressive cock.

 

“Hey, Tony”. He’s a mess. Covered in his own sweat, asshole wide and open from hard use. She puts two fingers in to feel him, and he squirms. “What’s your color Sweetie”

 

Tony shakes his head. “‘m sorry”.

 

Natasha is worried, if Tony feels like he can’t give them a color then they need to reassess the situation. “Tony, please give us a color, No harm will come from it we promise”.

 

The others had stopped their coital and was now making their way over silently. Not wanting multiple presences to freak Tony out.

 

After what felt like an eternity to them all answered Tony with “Yellow”

 

Natasha was not exactly sure about what to do. She wasn’t what could be called a caring type. She knew how to have sex, and how to use sex to get what she wanted since she had practiced it from an early age. But the caring side of it was something that had been trained out of her. And try as she does it was still something she was unaccustomed too.

 

“How about we lose the blindfold then? Just for now. If you feel like you want it back, then you will get it.” She felt like this was the best solution. Tony needed to know that he could stop this by safe-wording, but that he could also wish things for himself. If it was something he wanted.

 

“We will stop if you want us too. Just say the color and we will, and we will not hate you for it” Says, Steve

 

Tony nods his head accepting the offer, and trusting them. The blindfold is taken off revealing his teary doe eyes. The vulnerability that is so prominent and easy to see pushes the breath out of them a little. 

 

“God, look at him. We did that. Tony, you’re so pretty right now. I swear to Thor” Clint was a little awestruck of what he had helped do. Tony looked cute, and truth be told Clint might have a slight crush on him.

 

“Aye, the prettiest thing of all the nine realms. Laying there debauched by us, your team. Begging us to give you more”

 

Natasha put on her strap-on, the curve of it flush against her clit. She is open and wet, wanting this as much as Tony does. 

 

“You have done good Tony” This gets a more immediate reaction. Without the blindfold is it much easier for him to see the raw honesty on their faces. He groans happily. Still wanting more, even though mere moments ago they had feared he was going to call quits.

She shoved their hips together, Tony cried out, overwhelmed. This was the first simulation on his libido he had gotten ever since this scene started. The cock ring kept him from coming, but it also made him use all his focus on trying to chase that.

 

Small tears were falling downwards on his cheek. Natasha kissed them away. She moved her way over to his earlobe, kissing every inch on the way. She let her breath tickle his ears. She took his sensitive earlobe by her teeth, and fondled it gently, earning a small gasp from Tony. She placed a finger against his lips that he was quick to take inside and suck on. He emitted a passionate sound, and Natasha guessed it must have been the finger she had used to finger herself open with. She held her fingers down on his tongue taking that bit of control away as well. She tugged a little on the earlobe with her teeth while she was moving her hips slightly. Their cocks moving side by side, and Tony emitting a guttural sound in the back of his throat.

 

She slips inside with no resistance, he is nice and open. “With this, I would never have to stop at all”. Tony had taken wonders to previous dirty talk, and this time too it proved to be a success. Tony arched slightly up beneath her, and she took the change to put her hands under him.

She rakes her fingernails down his back, cupping his cheeks, leaving slight red marks after her. The small pain it causes makes Tony moan a beautiful sound.

 

The dildo is grinding against her clit on every stroke. Hitting her G-spot, making her shudder and clench down around it. Tony is still wanting more, to be taken more. She is aiming for his prostrate at every turn. Making him see stars but unable to come.

 

Tony cries out every time she hits his sweet spot. She can feel him clenching down on her dildo, and can see it in the way his thighs harden a bit. His hands clutching the sheet, trying to find some purchase, as Natasha goes harder and harder. Her hands ghosting over his cock, breathing lightly into his ear, but never touching. She fucks him. In and out of his body.

 

Tony’s voice is getting hoarse, and she wonders if he is going to be able to take the two cocks that are yet to come. His throat hasn’t even been fucked yet. She found that she was looking forward to hearing how he would sound after.

 

She is fucking him harder, screwing him hard. The bed is creaking, but she knows it won’t break.

 

“Let me come. Please. let me. Tash’. I need it. I trust you, to hold me. Hold me down”. He bares his neck in submission. It’s beautiful, and Natasha can barely control herself anymore. She holds desperately onto his back. Her fingers leaving marks on his body.

 

“I’ve got you,” she says.

 

She isn’t going to let him come now. She didn’t like it, but Jarvis was very local that Tony enjoyed orgasm delay/denial too much. And she wasn’t going to give it to him and deviate it from their plan now.

 

Instead, she put her hand on his dick and started fisting him. He howled and begged and said thankyouthankyou. She didn’t take the cock ring off, she kept going. Fisting his cock, pumping him and tightening her hold every now and then, while she continuously hammered down on his nerves.

 

And he let go. To see a dry orgasm was something that Natasha in a poetic sense considered a work of art, or maybe that was just because this was Tony having a dry orgasm. His back is still arching. They come together. She lays down over Tony’s belly her mouth beside his nipple. She can’t stop herself and she kisses it and plays with it a little until it begins to harden. Her eyes are closed, but she can sense her teammates admiring her handiwork. His eyes are clenched shut, and he makes a complaint when she moved out of him. It’s not without work and it takes some time before she begins to find her breath again.

 

She prepares for Bruce, finding him the things he needs to use. They had all agreed that Bruce’s sperm being in direct contact with Tony was a very bad idea. They didn’t want the risk of contaminating Tony with the Hulk serum through it. So, this was where they settled at.

 

Natasha tried to keep it as much out of view as she could from Tony. She thought it would have a much better effect if she didn’t alert him to the fact that he was about to have a vibrator up his ass.

 

She handed Bruce the plug and went back to her seat. Steve, thanks to the super soldier serum, was back to full hardness. Thor stroked it lazily and teasingly. Making Steve arch and pant under his hand.

 

Tony was delightfully unaware of what was being prepared for him. Bruce littered the plug enough so that it could easily go in. Tony made a sudden yelp when he felt the base of the tip press against his walls. He understood what was going to come down, and small tears were making their way down his face.

 

Bruce wasn’t merciless though. No far from it. He set it to start at a reasonable number, it wasn’t too low since he was sadistic enough that he wanted to see Tony gasp and writhe and beg for more. His hands never stopping their clenching of the sheet.

 

Bruce kissed and sucked at Tony’s inner thigh. Causing hickeys to appear, matching the others that were traveling up his chest to his neck. Tony’s hips buckled sharply every time he sucked. Not enough to unfasten the velcro that bound him, that clear command was not something Tony was going to try and break. Otherwise, they were just going to have to leave him begging and edging him for hours. And well, they did not want that.

 

He put his knee directly below Tony’s hole. Tony now only had to decide if he was going to try and keep still, or if he was going to move so that he thrust down into Bruce’s knee, and thus pushing the plug even further inside him.

 

A feat which only proved harder once Bruce sped up the vibrations at irregular times. He moved between setting it at the highest setting, enjoying the feel of Tony thrusting down on him. And then he would directly plunge down into the lowest setting, where it was barely noticeable. Making Tony wish that he had the vibrations, but also hate them.

 

He tilted Tony’s chin upwards for better asses since he was slightly smaller than him. His hand found his hair and tugged at it. He loved the feel of it. It was wet with sweat, a testament to what they were doing here, and how much it was affecting the man below him. He used it to tilt his chin upwards finding that his hands were of much better use on Tony’s nipples.

 

It was a delightful surprise that Tony’s nipples were particularly sensitive. He pushed down a little, to see what kind of reaction it would create. Tony made a string of curses, it took no genius to figure out that it was a positive reaction.

 

Experimenting he set the setting on the vibrator to the highest and massaged the area around his nipple. Tony was bucking down on his knee, seeking the pleasure even though he couldn’t come. And arching up wanting Bruce to move his fingers faster. His eyes were clenched shut. His body was sweaty, from previous ‘workouts’.

 

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce” That was all Tony had the brain power to say. "Please, "please, please, touch me, Bruce – “

 

He licks down on the areola, teeth lightly brushing the nipple. His hands moving farther down making a light tickling sensation as they go. He rests his hands over Tony’s cock, making him cry out and whine. His trusting speeds up, but still not enough that he can break free. It’s clear as day what Tony wants. And Bruce is going to let him have it. He is just going to let him work for it.

 

He steps back and lowers the setting to the middle. Tony choked out a whine at the loss of sensation. Hazy eyes trying to convey his question. Why did you step away.

 

He removes the spreader bar and gives the chain binding him a little more leeway. Then he goes up to distract him with a kiss while Thor is moving to get behind Tony’s head. He doesn’t change the setting. It’s at a high enough speed that it will get him to come eventually.

 

When Thor is situated so his cock is right behind Bruce's head, and therefore also in alignment to Tony’s mouth does Bruce pull away. He moves backward, but still keeping his knee behind Tony’s entrance so he can rut down onto it. It does of course not give the appropriate sensation that his cock is searching for, but it is what he is going to get.

 

Thor inserted his cock into Tony’s mouth, making the smaller man open his eyes in confusion. He didn’t give him enough time to adjust, and got to work, by using Tony’s mouth to seek out his own pleasure.

 

Bruce took the cock ring off of Tony. Causing him to choke on a whine as Thor plunged into his mouth.

 

Thor was relentless. He rarely left time enough for Tony to breathe, but Bruce knew that he knew what he was doing. After all Tony wasn’t the only one that had sucked a god off tonight.

 

He is affected enough by the sight before him that he lets Tony have a higher setting. Making him arch against the bed, his head being dragged down by Thor’s cock. Thighs freed from the spreader bar was shaking wildly. He was rutting down on Bruce’s knee hard .

 

Bruce inserted a finger to sit between the vibrator and his prostate. Making it even tighter inside of him. He could feel the vibrations in his fingertips and wondered how it would feel if he were to set it to the highest. Tears were flowing down Tony’s face. Bruce crooked his finger slightly, raking them up and down on the walls he could feel around him.

 

It didn’t take long before Tony lost himself to it. Pulling down against Bruce and pulling up to meet Thor’s girth. They had set a rhythm that matched each other, and not before long spurted Tony impressive amount of come over himself. At the same time pulled Thor out and spurted his own come over Tony’s face. He was looking like a ten dollar slut.

He trembled for a long time, but Bruce and Thor rode him through it until he’s shaky with exhaustion.

 

Steve moves to get Tony some water, while Clint is cleaning him up. He sips the water eagerly but gets a few drops on his face. Shocking him, but Steve calms him. Clint is busy trying to use his mouth to clean up most of the come, and he mostly succeeds though it does take some time.

 

Natasha knows her role in this isn’t needed right now. But she can’t help herself from checking up on Tony.

 

“Can we get a color?” 

 

It takes some time. Still not operating at full brain power, but at last, he says yellow. There is no hesitation in it anymore like there had been at the beginning. He trusts them to not make light of his faults and to carry him when he can’t do it himself.

 

They give him some time to come back to himself, and then they give him a little more water.

The next time they ask he says green. And Thor is already starting to slick himself up, even before Tony had finished saying ‘green’.

 

Tony tries to relax through it. Thor is big, to put it mildly, and even if Tony had been stretched a lot by the others then it still wasn’t enough.

 

Bruce starts to talk him try it, seeing that Tony is becoming a little panicked when he notices just how much is still left for him to take.

 

“Breathe with me”, he instructs, “take a breath, exhale inhale. Relax your body. Do it again. There. Good job” As an afterthought, he adds. “Good boy”. It sounds weird on his tongue saying that to someone other than a dog. But it doesn’t matter when he sees the reaction it has on Tony. His body stops some of it's shaking, and his breathing evens out. Allowing Thor to slip more inside.

 

“Let Thor fuck you Tony”- Bruce’s words are being punctuated when Thor finally slips the last bit inside. Emitting an “ fuck” from Tony.

 

Thor holds him still, as he starts his pace. “You feel so good Antony,” he says. Buried in Tony’s body. His hair is falling down over his shoulders, getting a small debauched look, that the other teammates didn’t think they would enjoy so much. His thighs are flexing as he pulls in and out. A slow pace, to get Tony accustomed to his dick.

 

Tony trashes beneath him. Stuck between pain and pleasure. Thor pulls out slowly and pushes back in at the same pace. It could rival Clint’s pace. Fucking Tony open. He makes a choked cry, and Thor pauses. Still fully inside of him. Waiting for Tony’s nod until he continues. As he gets it he goes a little bit faster. Pumping with his hips, watching in wonder as Tony shudders. Mouth dropping open, azure eyes not fully seeing anything anymore. Fully gone in the threshold between pain and pleasure. He kisses him. Sweetly and deep. Reassuring Tony that they are all here for him. Having learned from previously that he likes to be kissed on his body does Thor proceed to do just that. He kisses each nipple thoroughly. Tonguing and nipping it a little after before moving on to the next one. He moves to kiss where he thinks his heart resides. He kisses him on the arc reactor, marveling at what a beauty it is. Moves lower until he is at the upper abs. They are well toned, but there is still a little way before they reach super soldier look. Nonetheless, he likes that there is a bit of flesh he can bite into. And when Tony gives a cry of pleasure he knows that he does as well. He kisses him everywhere he can reach. When he nears his end, moves he on to the other side. Tickling him with his beard and sucking on his side belly. He comes hot and wet inside of Tony. Tony comes a little, but he doesn’t have enough brainpower to feel self-conscious about it. Afterward, they are all going to use Tony’s big bath to get everyone cleaned up. And to be together as a team.

 

“This was nice,” says Tony when he finally wakes up enough to reassess the situation around him. They are now in his bathtub. It isn’t quite big enough to house all of them but they make it work. “this was really nice”. Someone, most likely multiple someones, run their hand softly through his hair.

 

 

He couldn’t even find it in himself to be bothered that he woke up while being in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
